The Warmth
by IBEYELLINGOUT
Summary: When he was a kid,He learned where the warmth lies.Now,at the age of 17,he must find it again,and hold it close to his heart.


I'm tired,I've been walking for so long.I don't remember how long.I need to keep going.I need to find him.I know he is near,I can sense I walked out of the clearing,I saw a backyard,and a house not far in the distance.A little boy was playing near the noticed me.  
"Hello miss!"He a trusting boy,I try to say hello but my voice fails me.I haven't spoken in years.I look at the boy again and I see that he is worried."Are you ok?"He 's him,I know 's got that scent."..h-hel...he...he-he...lo"I managed to get out."Whats your name?"He asks as he scoots closer to my legs.I fall to my knees,then sit on my legs.I turn my head towards him.I smile say "My names Lucy,whats yours?"

He smiles back."My name's Natsu!"I cup his face in my has such strange eyes.I move my fingers through his hair with my other hand."Natsu?Do you want to be my best friend?"I looks confused "But your older than me!"He exclaims."I know,but we can still be the best of friends,right?"He thinks about it for a second."Okay!We can be best friends!"He gives me a big toothy grin.I move my hand through his salmon locks again."Great,but you have to do me favor,okay?""Okay!"I looked into his eyes with a serious expression."You can't tell anyone that you know about me."He looks shocked,I don't like that look on his face.I only want his face to look happy."Why?Did you do something bad?"He says."No,  
but people don't like when someone like me is friends with someone like you."He smiles at me,Thats the face I like."Okay,I won't say anything to anybody,as long as we are friends!"I smiled at him."NATSU!TIME TO COME INSIDE!"I hear a voice yell from the turns to me with worried eyes."Can we play again?"He asks."Of 't worry,I'll see you soon."I kiss his forehead and stand up."I'll see you later..."  
Then I ran back into the forest.

Natsu P.O.V.

A new friend!I got a new friend!I can't wait till I tell Erza and Gr-Wait,I promised I wouldn't tell anyone!A load blast of thunder roared through the 's gonna rain tonight,so it's gonna be really cold.I hate the cold.I'm probably not going to sleep tonight.

-Timeskip-

I lay in my bed,The rain poured down 's really cold in my room,and I don't like it.I heard the window opening and closing.I shot up and found Lucy standing there."Are you ok?"She asked."I'm fine."I said as I shivered.I hope she didn't notice climbed towards me and lay down next to wrapped her arms around me and covered us with the 's really...warm.I snuggled closer to her and put my arms around her waist.  
"Whenever you feel cold,Just hug me,ok?"I looked up at her."Okay."She puts her chin on my head and starts rubbing my arms."Can you sleep through the storms?"  
I ask her."Not really,can you?"I shake my head doesn't move,but then I hear her sing.

Little child, be not afraid The rain pounds harsh against the glass Like an unwanted stranger There is no danger I am here tonight

She has a really pretty voice.I'm getting really tired.

Little child Be not afraid Though thunder explodes And lightning flash Illuminates your tearstained face I am here tonight

And someday you'll know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land And forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning

Little child Be not afraid The storm clouds mask your beloved moon And its candlelight beams Still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight

Little child Be not afraid The wind makes creatures of our trees And the branches to hands They're not real, understand And I am here tonight

Really...tired...ZzZzZz

Lucy P.O.V.

I looked down at the sleeping boy.I lay him down on the bed and completely wrap him in blankets.I hope he sleeps through the night,I kiss his forehead.  
I hope I can sleep through the night.I haven't slept in reminds me,What year is it.I look at a calender in his room,X791?I been wandering for 500 years?  
I turn back to the sleeping child doesn't know,I shouldn't tell him.I leave out the I remembered,I can't tell him.

-Timeskip:four months-

"Ne,Luce?"I hear him say."What is it?"I ask as we sit parasol blocking the sun from my meet like this everyday,In the talk,eat,  
and just hold eachother."I starts school in two days,so I can't meet you in the day."I puts another flower in what looks to be a flower crown."But we can still see eachother at night,  
right?"He looks he scared of losing me?I pull him close to me and rest my cheek on his head"Of course we can still see each other."He smiles at me and hands the flower crown to me."I made it for you!"He yells."Do you like it?"I put the crown on my head and cup his face in my hands."I love it."

His face lights up as the sky gets darker."It's going to rain soon,you should head inside."I looks up at me and starts pulling me towards his house."You have to come too!"He yells.I smile at him."I'll be there,don't worry."He hugs my legs then runs into the to go talk to some people.

Natsu P.O.V.

I sat on my floor and wait for Lucy to mom walks into the room."Natsu sweety,Your friends are the storm just started so They are going to sleep over!"  
Darn it,Now Lucy can't visit."Okay,Where are they?""Right here"said a new mom moved and there stood Erza and Ice-block.

-Timeskip-

It was cold in my room again.I wish Lucy was here,she would make me warmer."Natsu?"Erza asked."What is it?""Why are you at the window?"I looked forward and realized that I had somehow walked to the window.I shivered as I stood next to the cold window.I went back to my bed and wrapped myself in I felt warm,like Lucy's warmth.I looked up,There she looked down at me and said."Sleep tight." 


End file.
